Past Midnight
by Shortstar
Summary: Hermione is in New York. From out of nowhere she mets what looks like the guy of her dreams, but he holds a secrets. Will this secret keep them apart? Is her life in danger? Ok the summary is lame I know, please review if you end up reading.
1. Default Chapter

PAST MIDNIGHT  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
It was dark and cold in the ally ways of New York. I had been running for what felt like days. My breathing intensified every minute I pushed on. My heart was burning. My whole body ached and every now and then I would stumble. I felt powerless. I didn't have my wand and in a place like New York it was dangerous to use magic with the city inhabited with over eighteen million people. All of a sudden I tripped and fell to the ground. I got back up. I couldn't run any more. I could barely walk. I walked as fast as my body would let me in the direction of my hotel. I looked around. I didn't know where I was. I had been so concentrated on my running I hadn't payed attention to where I had been going. I was frightened. There were hardly any streetlights and I was clearly lost. I looked at my wristwatch it was past midnight and I could barely make out the time. Suddenly there were voices approaching me. Males voices, about five of them, and they were coming towards me. My heart skipped a beat in fright. As their bodies came into sight I saw that they were big men. Strong and in their late twenties. Muggles. I could tell by the way they were dressed. I heard one of them say quietly "Look ahead" and another say "wow she's hot." That's when I turned around and started walking as fast as my body let me the other way. One of them shouted, "Wait!" I didn't wait, that just made me walk faster. I heard their pace quicken and soon enough they had surrounded me.  
  
"Ple..Please let me..g..Go" I stuttered absolutely petrified.  
  
"Oh you're not going any where until we're finished with you." Said one of the men. All the men seemed to laugh at this. But this just made me even more frightened. Then one of the men pushed me against the wall and started talking off my clothes. I screamed and kicked at them and tried to get away. Another of them held my arms against the wall. Before I knew it I only had on my shirt with the front all unbuttoned, bra, underwear, stocking and shoes. All of them were touching me all over. I was squirming around like a worm that has just been pulled out of the ground.  
  
"Wow, nice body" said one man as he slid his hands up and down my left leg.  
  
"Me first" said one and as he said that he stared pulling my stockings and underwear down. I screamed as loud as I could. This only resulted in another man hitting me on the chest then covering my mouth. His hand slowly went down my body and stopped on my right breast. His hand felt rough and cruel. I could tell his hand had caused a lot of pain and suffering. He put his hand inside my bra and held my breast. He squeezed it for a moment then closed his eyes in pleasure, then slowly released it.  
  
A shiver went down my spine. I felt so restricted. I couldn't move. I had tears streaming down my face and had goose bumps all over my body. As one man tried to get my bra off with one hand and hold both my arms above my head with the other a fist came out from nowhere and hit the guy that was about to penetrate me. He fell to the ground. Then I saw the man who had punched him. He was tall and athletic I could tell. He had chocolate eyes and brown hair. I sensed kindness I him. His arms were strong, you could tell by looking at them. He then punched the guy who had been trying to take my bra off and had been holding my arms against the wall, right in the temple. He let go of me and fell to the ground. One of the other men went to throw a punch but the guy was to fast, he blocked the fist and gave him one in the nose. The man staggered backwards holding his nose. The two men he had previously punched were on the ground unconscious. The man with the bleeding nose ran off as blood was pouring through his hand, which was covering his nose. The other guys followed him.  
  
All this time I had been standing here shock, breathing hard. I was freezing, half naked and was having trouble breathing. My chest hurt from where the man had hit me and that was restricting my breathing. You could tell where he had hit me cause it was all red. I slowly still in shock pulled up my stockings and underwear. And buttoned my shirt back up. My skirt, which the men had taken off, was lying on the ground I put in back on and put my coat and scarf back on as well. The men who had practically saved my life just stood there. I looked at the ground trying to gather everything that had just happened. I was speechless. Didn't know what to say. It was slowly sinking in. I was nearly raped. I looked at the man and more tears slowly came to my eyes. He walked over to me slowly and said gently "Its ok there gone now. Would you like a ride home?" I just nodded. I didn't know this man from a bar of soap but he just saved me so I didn't argue. I got in his car and sat there. He got in and sat down too. He looked at me. I could tell he was felt uncomfortable.  
  
"What happened?" I asked him. He was silent for a moment then answered  
  
"Well I was driving along and saw these men holding you against the wall taking off your clothes and touching you all over. I also had heard a scream. I immediately stopped the car and ran over. When I ran over I saw one man pulling down your stockings and was about to unzip his pants and another guy hit you and well yeah just hit them all as hard as I could" As he was saying this tears were streaming down my face.  
  
"You saved me, how can I ever thank you?" I managed to say between my sobbing. I couldn't hold it in anymore I just burst out into tears. I leaned over and leant on his shoulder. Flashes of the incident were replying in my mind. He put an arm around me and was whispering "its ok now, their gone, your safe now" After a few minutes I was slowly claming down I leant back across.  
  
"Sorry for leaning on you" I said embarrassed.  
  
"Nonsense, here" he said and took out a clean handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to me. I took it and thanked him. After I had wiped my face and eyes. He asked  
  
"So where do you want me to take you? To your place or if you wanted I could take you back to my place. Only if you want."  
  
"I don't know where my hotel is, I might have to come back to your place." I didn't know why I trusted this man but his kindness had taken over me and I felt like I could trust him with my life. A worried expression crossed my face. What if something happened and I couldn't protect myself. What if this man tried to hurt me, the way other men did. Maybe I couldn't trust him. I couldn't trust anyone. He put a hand on her knee. She looked at his hand. His hand was gentle.  
  
"Its ok. I wont hurt you. You can leave in the morning I can drive you to your motel and you don't have to see me ever again. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He smiled a kind smile that seemed to make all her worries blow away. She nodded and he removed his hand.  
  
"My place it is then" he said as in to double check that I was sure that I wanted to and he wasn't pushing me into this. I nodded. I had no other chose and didn't have clue where my hotel was anyway. I figured I would resolve this in the morning.  
  
"Ok then" he said and started the engine and soon enough they were driving away from the scene. They had been driving for about half an hour. No one said anything. A question came to my mind and I decided to ask it.  
  
"Why were you there at this time of night?" I asked quietly. I had hoped it didn't sound rude.  
  
"Well sometimes I get bored and tonight I just wanted to go for a midnight drive. I decided I had enough and them I heard a scream and followed to scream and well I turned into the street I thought I heard it from and well yeah. What were you doing out at this time of night?" He asked. I kept quiet. I really didn't want to tell him. We stopped at some traffic lights and waited.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked shyly and trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh gosh we don't even know each other's names." He laughed. His laugh was kind and it made me feel relaxed.  
  
"I'm Daron" he said and stretched out his hand.  
  
"Hermione" I replied and shook his hand. He smiled as the light turned green. The car drove off.  
  
"Pretty name" he said.  
  
"Thankyou" I replied and moved around in the seat to get comfortable. The seat was comfortable. The car was very stylish and fancy. This fascinated her.  
  
"So I figure you don't live here, cause you are currently living in a hotel." He said then continued "What brings you to New York?" I was quiet. I could've told him the reason I was here. Which was to study Muggle life in a huge city like New York for a twenty-page report for university that was for witches and wizards. But I thought obviously this wasn't appropriate so I simply replied  
  
"Oh I'm here on business." Daron nodded.  
  
"What do you do?" he asked. I thought for a moment. What could I possibly say?  
  
"I'm an accountant for a big company and am over here for a meeting in a few days." She lied. She felt bad for lying but knew she had to for obvious reasons. She was quite proud of the accuse she had come up with but still felt bad.  
  
"Well I work for a big company as well. We create fitness equipment and create many gyms all over America."  
  
"What do you do in your company?" I asked trying to be friendly.  
  
"I am quite high in the line of importance. I am a manger, I forget my title." He snorted, "How pathetic is that?" He said. I laughed as well; he was so out going and friendly I really admired him.  
  
"No, not really." I said with a giggle I could tell he was telling the truth though. Daron looked at me and smiled and returned a smile then looked out the window. Just then we turned into a driveway and parked the car in an underground parking area. He got out and I followed suit. We walked over to a lift and he pressed the button. In a second the doors opened and we got in. He pressed the G button and the lift jolted in an upward direction. Once the doors opened. A brightly lit lobby, which was filled with chairs, greeted me and there was a front counter. Polished floorboards covered the floor and there was a table in the middle of all these chairs which had a vase filled with flowers as the centrepiece.  
  
"This way" Daron motioned and began to walk to the counter.  
  
"Hi Daron" the secretary greeted in a friendly voice and then looked at me with a strangle look on her face. She put on a forced smile. I smiled back.  
  
"Hi Paula. Let me introduce you to my..." he stopped he didn't know how to continue. Was I friend, an acquaintance, what was I to him. I decided to help him out. "I'm his girlfriend, we meet a few weeks ago at a bar." I said and glanced at him. He was looking down and smiling, it was obvious he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Um, yeah so anyway yeah this is Hermione" Daron said playing along. I could tell he too was trying not to laugh. Paula gave smiled. Daron and turned away and walked towards another lift, I followed him. He pressed the button and the doors opened and we walked in. He pressed the button with the number eleven on it and the doors closed. Once they closed we both burst out laughing. We were laughing so hard.  
  
"Did you see the look on her face?" Daron managed to say.  
  
"Oh my God you don't actually have a girlfriend do you cause then she might think your two timing." I said when I had calmed down a little. This just made Daron laugh even more. Soon enough he had calmed down.  
  
"And no, I am single" he said. I nodded and smiled. Just then the there was a beeping noise and the doors opened. Well walked down the hall and passed many rooms with gold number on the doors. Then stopped outside one with the numbers 27 on it. I was a little nervous because I was about to enter a stranger's apartment.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled as he opened the door and we walked in.  
  
"Welcome to my home" he said as he turned on the lights. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

I just stood there, mouth opened in shock as the warmth hit my face. His apartment was more like a five star hotel suite. The floor was polished floorboards, and the left was the kitchen. The cupboards were white with silver handles. He had a dishwasher and the fridge was stainless steel and very big. There was a microwave, stove and everything you could want in a kitchen. There was a dining room with a large marble table with three chairs on either side of the table. There was a living room with two white leather lounges facing each other and in the middle was a coffee table and on the ground there was a rug. I saw as he showed me around the gym area. It made me feel as if I were in a gym. It had everything in there. Weights, exercise bike, treadmill, and many other things I had never seen before. His room was huge. It had a king size bed, ensuite, and walk in wardrobe. I saw the spare room and he said I would sleep here tonight, if that were all right with me. He showed me the bathroom. It was a big bathroom. It had a spa, shower, toilet and basin that was made out of marble. The walls had covered with pretty blue tiles. I could believe this was his apartment. It was bigger then the average home back in London.

"Wow!" I said as I looked around. It seemed silly, but that was all I was able to say. Everything was so nice and done up in here.

"You have a great place. Are all apartments like this in New York?" I asked I could barely believe it.

"No. This is one of the upper class apartment blocks. My company pays for me to stay here. Don't ask me why but yeah I'm not complaining." He replied and walked over to the fridge.

"You can hang up your coat in there." He said and pointed to a small cupboard near the front door. I walked over and opened the door. Inside were coats and shoes. And boxes just stacked on the selves at the top of the cupboard. I hung my coat on a hook on the inside of the door. I closed the door and walked over to him.

"Take a seat" he gestured. I sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink? Probably been a while you have eaten anything." It was true. It had been since I had eaten. Last time I had eaten was in the morning. I had, had a muffin for morning tea. I really didn't want to say yes to his offer. He had done so much for me so far. But I didn't want to rude and 'no.'

"Could I just have a orange juice?" I asked politely.

"Oh come on. Is that all? Look I am hungry myself I am going to make a packet of pasta. And when its ready you try and tell me you don't any." He said and opened the pantry cupboard. I smiled. To think and hour ago I was on the streets, feeling alone and scared and now I was in the hospitality of a great young man who I had just met.

"I am guessing your England. Are you?" he asked

"Yes. How did know?" How could he possibly know?

"Oh you have a slight accent that's all" he replied. I laughed.

"Do I?"

"Yeah only slight though. I love England. Been there a few times on business. Love to go back there." He said putting some water in a pot.

"Yeah I grew there. Lived there all my life," I replied.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"I was born in London and now I still live in London but I have a apartment which I share with a friend." I replied.

"A boyfriend?" he asked with a smile.

"No. I happen to be single at the moment. Why?" I replied. I wondered why he would ask a question like that. He put the pasta in the pot and put the lid on and opened a cupboard and got two glasses out and placed them on the bench. He went to the fridge and got the orange juice out, and poured it into the glasses. He gave to me and picked one up himself.

"To good timing" he said raising his cup. We toasted and both a sip. He put his glass down and replied

"Oh no reason just curious" he seemed a little embarrassed. I decided to change the subject and ask him a bit about himself.

"So how old are you?" I asked trying to make talk.

"23, you?"

"21 and ten months." I told him.

"Oh yeah when were you born?"

"September 28" I replied

"I was September 12," he said. I smiled. I was so tired but knew I couldn't go to sleep on an empty stomach.

Soon enough the pasta was ready. He offered me a bowl, and I accepted. As I leant over to take the bowl my shirt came down revealing, what was now a big bruise.

"Oh my God" Daron said looking at my chest. I looked down to see what he was looking at and saw the bruise. It was a strong red colour. It had gotten very bad.

"Its fine. Its looks worse then it really is." I went t button my top button up but happened to knock the bruise. I winced in pain. I hoped he hadn't seen in. But he had and walked over to the bathroom, and disappeared for a moment and came back again holding a tube of, what looked like cream. He stood next to me and opened the tube and went to put some on his hand, but stopped and looked at me. He then looked at where the bruise was and stopped.

"Um...here, you do it" he said a little embarrassed. I blushed slightly and accepted the cream.

"Thank you," I replied as Daron gave it to me. I put it on and rubbed it in. It hurt a little as I rubbed it in but when I had finished and put the lid back on the tube, I felt I strong sensation of relief upon my crest. It felt so much better already. It was like magic.

An hour later we had finished eating. We had discussed many things over dinner. We discovered that we had a lot in common. We had the same taste in music, movies and many and things we like to do in our free time. We had laughed and he talked about things that he had kept secret from many people. I wished I could have told him my biggest secret. But I sadly I knew I couldn't.

I was feeling much better and decided to go to bed. He didn't know what he could give me to sleep in. He looked through his clothes and found a big t-shirt I could wear.

"Would you like to have a shower?" he offered, passing me the shirt, then continued, "I am so sorry that's all I could find for you"

"This will be fine, and yeah a shower would be great" I said with a smile.

"Great. You can use the main bathroom shower and I will use the one in my ensuite. You will find a clean towel in the cupboard in there"

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and started to undress. As I was getting undressed, flash backs started entering my mind. The men ripping my clothes off. The man hitting me. The visions were so vivid. I felt faint and sick. I suddenly fell to me knees, and started to silently sob. Why me? That was the question going through my mind. I tried to get up. My knees were weak. I forced myself to get up. I took my necklace and put it on the basin. I got in the shower and turned on the water. The water felt good. As I washed myself I felt as though I was getting rid of the germs that the men passed on to me. Once I had finished I got out and got a towel from the cupboard just like Daron had said to do. I dried myself and put the shirt. I saw a basket with all dirty clothes in it and figured to put the towel in there. I grabbed my other clothes and took out with me. As I closed the door I remember my necklace, I went back to get it then stopped myself. I turned and closed the door leaving it there.

I walked into the room I would be sleeping in. I hoped in the bed. It was warm as I settling in Daron appeared at the door and asked if there was anything I needed.

"No thank you" I replied.

"Ok, but you do need anything just give me a yell, you know where I am. Good night"

"Good night" I replied. When he had left I smiled. Whenever he spoke, he spoke with a cool voice. It only just occurred to me how good looking he was. He probably had girls crawling all over him. Though he had mentioned previously that he was single at the moment. As I thought about this I wondered whether I could keep in touch with him while I was still here. And before I knew it I was asleep with all happy thoughts running through my mind.

Daron lay down in his bed and looked at the ceiling. What a day. It had only just occurred him how attractive she was. Her brown, slightly curled hair. Her brown eyes and the way they looked at him. Her red lips and they way they smiled. He slowly realised that he was falling for the girl he had helped just a few hours ago. He couldn't believe it. It had been six months since his last relationship and he had thought it would've taken much longer to fall for someone again. They had a lot in common and seemed to get along like a house on fire. He hoped that they could keep in touch. He closed his eyes with her face in his mind.

The morning sun shone through the blinds in the spare bedroom where Hermione lay peacefully. Her eyes winced and she slowly awoke. I looked around at my surroundings. I slowly remembered where I was. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms. I was thankful and quite surprised at that. I arose from the bed and slowly got out. I glanced at the bedside table where a clock stood. It was nine o'clock. I grabbed my clothes that were on a chair near the bed and walked out of the room into the bathroom. I closed the door and pulled off Daron's shirt that I had been sleeping in. I put on my other clothes and looked in the mirror. I looked and felt much better then last night. I washed my face and ran fingers through my hair and put it in a ponytail. I glanced at the basin and saw my necklace, I smiled and walked out of the bathroom and left it there. I found Daron was in the gym area, doing weights. He was lying down and was pushing the weights above his head. The weight would have to been over 70kgs by the look of them. They were very big and I was amazed. He hadn't noticed me yet. I didn't really know what to do. Should I interrupt him or should I just leave him. Suddenly he stopped and put down the weights. He got off the bench and grabbed a near by towel. He looked very hot and sweaty and had his shirt off. He looked very attractive however. I was about to say something then he looked at me and said.

"Hey, there you are. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Oh no I just finished getting changed." I replied smiling. Checking out his abs. He had a really good body. I thought it was nice on the eyes.

"Cool. How did you sleep?" he asked looking into my eyes. I looked back into them and it only just occurred to me how nice his eyes were. They were piercing dark brown and really went well with his dark eyebrows and eyes lashes. His hair was a blondy brown colour. Which made his eyes stand out even more.

"Oh I slept great." I replied looking away, I didn't want him to know that I was checking him out. He smiled at me, I noticed and it made feel uncomfortable. His smile was a happy and strong smile.

"So ah would you like some breakfast? Don't know about you but I am starved." He said putting the towel down.

"Yeah breakfast would be great. Oh and here is your shirt, thanks for letting me using it." I asked holding the shirt up slightly.

"Oh just dumb it anywhere. Doesn't matter." He replied putting on a shirt that was near where he had lifting weights. It was a white tank top, looked really good on him. He walked over to the kitchen and asked what I would like.

"Oh doesn't bother me, what are you going to have?" I asked.

"Don't know yet. How does toast sound?" he asked looking through the fridge.

"Sounds great" I replied.

"Cool. How many slices?"

"Two?"

"Great. I'll have four," he said grabbing the bread and taking out six slices. He put four into the toaster and said, "Ok the spreads are over there in that cupboard" pointing to a cupboard. I walked over and opened the cupboard "What do you want?" I asked looking at the spreads available.

"Oh get jam for me." He replied as the toast popped. I grabbed the jam and got honey out for me. I walked over and placed the spreads on the bench near where Daron was.

"Cheers" He said an placed the other two slices of bread into the toaster. He got two plates and put two pieces of toast on each one. "Here you go" he said in a cheery voice then added, "a knife is over there in that draw."

"Thanks" I replied and walked over to the draw he pointed at. I opened it and picked up a bread knife and walked over and grabbed the honey. I spread the honey on both slices of bread and wiped the knife on the crust of the bread. "Want to use this one?" I asked offering him the knife.

"Thanks" he said accepting the knife.

"So what time do you want me to drop you off?" he muttered.

"Oh what ever time suits you." I replied taking a bite of my toast. The toaster popped up and Daron took the bread out and piled it on plate. He spread the jam on the top one and took a bite. He looked at the time on the microwave and replied, "How's eleven?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied taking another bite.

"You can sit down"

"Good idea" I said with a smile. I sat down in the same bar stool as I did the night before and he picked up the plate, jam and knife and placed them down opposite me, and leaned on the bench.

"So, do you remember the name of your hotel?" he asked before taking another bite of his jam-covered piece of toast.

"Yeah, it's the Castaway, not far from here, I think" I replied.

"Oh yeah I know where that is, yeah it isn't far from here. About ten minute drive"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

The morning sun shone through the blinds in the spare bedroom where Hermione lay peacefully. My eyes winced as I slowly awoke. I looked around at my surroundings. I slowly remembered where I was. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms. I had had a peaceful and long sleep. I was thankful and quite surprised at that. I arose from the bed and slowly got out. I glanced at the bedside table where a clock stood. It was nine o'clock. I grabbed my clothes that were on a chair near the bed and walked out of the room into the bathroom. I closed the door and pulled off Daron's shirt that I had been sleeping in. I put on my other clothes and looked in the mirror. I looked and felt much better then last night. I washed my face and ran fingers through my hair and put it in a ponytail. I glanced at the basin and saw my necklace; I smiled and walked out of the bathroom leaving it there. I found Daron in the gym area, doing weights. He was lying down and was pushing the weights above his head. The weight would have to been over 70kgs by the look of them. They were very big and I was amazed. He hadn't noticed me yet. I didn't really know what to do. Should I interrupt him or should I just leave him. Suddenly he stopped and put down the weights. He got off the bench and grabbed a near by towel. He looked very hot and sweaty and had his shirt off. He looked very attractive however. I was about to say something then he looked at me and said.

"Hey, there you are. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Oh no I just finished getting changed." I replied smiling. Checking out his abs. He had a really good body. It was nice on the eyes.

"Cool. How did you sleep?" he asked looking into my eyes. I looked back into them and it only just occurred to me how nice his eyes were. They were piercing dark brown and really went well with his dark eyebrows and eyes lashes. His hair was a blondy brown colour. Which made his eyes stand out even more.

"Oh I slept great." I replied looking away, I didn't want him to know that I was checking him out. He smiled at me, I noticed and it made me feel uncomfortable. His smile was a happy and strong.

"So, ah...would you like some breakfast? Don't know about you but I am starved." He said putting the towel down.

"Yeah breakfast would be great. Oh and here is your shirt, thanks for letting me using it." I asked holding the shirt up slightly.

"Oh just dumb it anywhere. Doesn't matter." He replied putting on a shirt that was near where he had lifting weights. It was a white tank top, looked really good on him. He walked over to the kitchen and asked what I would like.

"Oh doesn't bother me, what are you going to have?" I asked.

"Don't know yet. How does toast sound?" he asked looking through the fridge.

"Sounds great" I replied.

"Cool. How many slices?"

"Two?"

"Great. I'll have four," he said grabbing the bread and taking out six slices. He put four into the toaster and said, "Ok the spreads are over there in that cupboard" pointing to a cupboard. I walked over and opened the cupboard "What do you want?" I asked looking at the spreads available.

"Oh get jam for me." He replied as the toast popped. I grabbed the jam and got honey out for me. I walked over and placed the spreads on the bench near where Daron was.

"Cheers" He said and placed the other two slices of bread into the toaster. He got two plates and put two pieces of toast on each one. "Here you go" he said in a cheery voice then added, "A knife is over there in that draw."

"Thanks" I replied and walked over to the draw he pointed at. I opened it and picked up a bread knife and walked over and grabbed the honey. I spread the honey on both slices of bread and wiped the knife on the crust of the bread. "Want to use this one?" I asked offering him the knife.

"Thanks" he said accepting the knife.

"So what time do you want me to drop you off?" he muttered.

"Oh what ever time suits you." I replied taking a bite of my toast. The toaster popped up and Daron took the bread out and piled it on plate. He spread the jam on the top one and took a bite. He looked at the time on the microwave and replied, "How's eleven?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied taking another bite.

"You can sit down if you want"

"Good idea" I said with a smile. I sat down in the same bar stool as I did the night before. Daron picked up the plate, jam and knife and placed them down opposite me, and leaned on the bench.

"So, do you remember the name of your hotel?" he asked before taking another bite of his jam-covered piece of toast.

"Yeah, it's the Castaway, not far from here, I think" I replied.

"Oh yeah I know where that is, yeah it isn't far from here. About ten minute drive"

I nodded. It was silent for a while; I decided to break the silence.

"Thanks again for all this" I said a little uncomfortable.

"Don't mention it. Its nice to have some company anyway." He replied with a smile.

I smiled back at him. I really wanted to say that I wanted to keep it touch, but didn't know how to say it. Just then as if he was reading my mind he said,

"You know we should catch up again some place. Have coffee or something." Daron said then added quickly "only if you want to of course."

"Yeah sounds good!" I replied enthusiastically. I hoped I hadn't been too enthusiastic.

"Great. Well don't let me forget to give you my number." He said finishing of his second piece of toast.

Once we had both finished breakfast it was around ten. I was sitting on one of the couches Daron had in his living room, looking through one of his magazines I had found lying on the couch. It was a magazine on outdoor activities. There were all kind of typical muggle type activities that I had never tried. Activities such as sky diving, bungee jumping, white water rafting, and snowboarding. As I was reading an article about extreme rock climbing, Daron came down and sat next to me.

"What you reading about?" he asked in his usual friendly voice. I showed him the magazine I was reading.

"Oh are you into that kind of stuff?" he asked.

"Well I haven't really done any of this kind of stuff. Looks really fun though" I replied.

"It is fun trust me. I love that kind of thing. You could say that I am a bit of a adrenaline junkie."

"Have you done this?" I asked, pointing to a picture of a man skydiving.

"Of course I have. Five times, and I have bungee jumped three times as well."

"Wow. You must really love this stuff then."

"Yeah I love the thrill of it. How about you?" he asked getting up.

"I have always wanted to try it, but never gotten around to it" I responded. Daron nodded. All of a sudden a phone rang. I jumped.

"Crap! Where's my phone?" he exclaimed as he started looking around frantically.

"You would think I would leave it in the same place all the time, wouldn't you?" he said searching under pillows of the couch. I giggled and said, "Is that your phone there?" pointing to the kitchen bench.

"Sure is," he said running over to it.

"Hello" he said as he picked up the mobile phone.

"Yep...sure. Ok be there in half an hour" he pressed a button and put the phone in his pocket. "Hey I am really sorry, but they need me to sign a few things at the office. Is it alright if I drop you off now?"

"Yeah that's fine," I said getting up. I walked over to the door and waited for Daron as he got a few things from his room. He walked over to the cupboard where he had hung my coat and grabbed it.

"Thank you" I said as he handed it to me.

"Ok let's go" he said opening the door.

Once we were in his car memories of the previous night were staring to come back to me. I tried ignoring them but the visions just wouldn't leave my mind. I started taking deep breaths as quietly as I could. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Daron. I was getting choked up and it was getting hard to swallow. I prayed that Daron wouldn't say anything to me, so I wouldn't have to speak. I looked out the window so that Daron couldn't see my face. Tears started forming in my eyes. I didn't know what was coming over me; I had done so well until now so why now? I tried to get a hold of myself. I tried as hard as I could to keep the tears from streaming out. Suddenly I heard Daron's voice.

"Sorry about this" he said. I just nodded. I felt so rude. I really wanted to say that it was all right but couldn't cause that would mean him hearing that my voice would be all choked up. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Daron was looking at me. I felt uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He spoke with a worried tone in his voice. I nodded again feeling humiliated. "Its all right" he said gently, just as he had said the night before. I nodded again as tears started streaming from my eyes. Daron didn't say anymore which I was thankful for. After about five minutes I started to feel much better, I looked straight ahead. Daron looked at me. He could tell I was feeling better.

"You ok?" he asked again, to check.

"Yes" I replied with a small smile, and then added "sorry, don't know what came over me."

"Don't be silly, there is nothing to be sorry about." He said as the car stopped at a set of traffic lights. "Oh that reminds me I have to give you my number."

"Yes you do" I replied smiling. He looked around the car and picked up, what looked like a business card.

"There we go. Has my business and mobile numbers on there." He said handing me the card.

"Thank you." I replied politely as we turned into a driveway.

"Well here we are." Daron said stopping the car outside the reception. I reached into my pocket and took out a clean tissue. I took a pen I found in the glove compartment of his car and wrote the hotel name, number and the number 24. I handed him the tissue.

"I am room twenty-four." I said. Daron smiled and took the tissue. I opened the door and got out of the car. Daron got out too. He walked over to me.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" he asked.

"I'll be right." He nodded and smiled glancing at the ground.

"Thanks for everything. I don't know how to repay you." I said.

"Don't mention it." Daron replied then added shyly "I am really glad I met you."

"I am really glad I met you," I said in response. We were both staring into each others eyes for what seemed ages. Suddenly Daron broke it.

"Well um I better be off." He said rather uncomfortably.

"Yeah ok" I said replied. I didn't know what else to say. I watched him get into the car. I waved at turned around and walked in the direction of the reception. Daron turned on the engine and watched me walk in, his eyes scanning up and down my body.

"Wow" he muttered to himself. He sighed and drove off in the direction of his office place.

As I walked into my hotel room, it only just occurred how shabby the room was. Maybe it was because I was comparing it to Daron's apartment. I missed Daron already. I couldn't believe it, considering it hadn't even been two minutes since the last time I had seen him. I didn't know whether it was because he was the only friend I had in New York, or was it because I had fallen in love with him. Was it possible to fall in love with a guy you haven't even known for twenty-four hours? I didn't know. Maybe I was so desperate to find someone to love. All the guys I had dated had only liked me for one thing. I could tell Daron wasn't like the other guys I had dated in the past. I just had a feeling that he was the one. The feeling came deep inside me. I sat down on the bed and lay down. I put my hand in the pocket of my pants and took out his business card. I put it on the bedside table. I rubbed my neck and remembered the necklace. I smiled. The whole purpose of leaving the necklace there was so that I would see him again. I hoped that he would find it and call. And if I know him like I think I do then he will call, being the person that he is.

Daron opened the door to his apartment. He dropped his keys on the kitchen bench and looked at the time. Nearly eleven.

"Bloody work," he muttered. He emptied his pockets and found the tissue with Hermione's number on it. He carefully placed it on the bench also. He walked into the bathroom to face his face. He turned on the tap and took a handful of water and splashed it on his face. He wiped his face on the hand towel and looked at himself in the mirror. He glanced down at the basins reflection in the mirror. That's when he saw the necklace. He picked it up and held it in his hand. He walked out and sat down at the kitchen bench where he and Hermione had eaten dinner and breakfast together. He put his hand on the phone and tissue and dragged them over to where he was sitting. He put the necklace on the tissue. He looked at the phone, tissue and necklace and ran his hand through his hair. When should he call? Right now, tomorrow. Or should he wait until she calls asking for it? He didn't know what to do. He decided to leave it make up his mind later. He walked over to the exercise bike. He got on and started pedaling. Thoughts ran through his mind. He remembered how upset Hermione was after it happened and how upset she was this morning. It made him angry to think, that such a horrible thing could happen to such a nice person. This made him pedal faster and harder. He suddenly felt bad. What if she was upset right now, and needed someone? She would have no one to talk to. No one to keep her company. Maybe he should call and see how she is. He looked at the clock of the bike display in front of him. It was ten past eleven. He decided he would call at after lunch to see how she is and to tell her about the necklace. He realised that he missed her a lot. Was it because he finally found someone he shared a lot in common with and had really in enjoyed the company of, or was it because he had fallen in love with her? He was confused. Was it possible to fall in love with a person you had barely known for less then twenty-four hours? This question ran through his mind. He stopped pedaling and got of the bike. He lay on the couch and stared into space. Thoughts were going through his mind at a mile a minute. Hermione was like no one he had ever met before. She had a personality he could relate to. She was beautiful and had a smile that couldn't leave his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her and missed her when he wasn't with her. Was all this possible to feel this about a person he hadn't even known for a day. It obviously was, cause he was feeling it. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest unless he called her. So that's what he decided to do.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

I lay on the bed, thoughts racing through me mind. All of them about Daron. I needed to clear my mind. I decided I would go take a shower. That usually helped think things through, I never knew why though. I walked over to my suitcase. I grabbed a clean pair of underwear, tracksuit pants and a shirt. I walked over into the bathroom and put the clothes on to edge of the bath tube in there. I turned on the hot water in the shower and began taking off my clothes. I took my shirt of last looked at my chest in the mirror. The place where the man had hit me was blue and purple. It hurt when you touched it. Memories flashed back. The feelings of the men's hands were coming back. I was determined to be calm though there was no need considering I was on my own. I got in the shower and turned on the cold water. I adjusted the tap so it was the perfect temperature and stepped in. I moved around, allowing the water to reach all parts off my body. As I reached for the soap, the hot water disappeared and cold water was felt. I shivered. This is what I didn't need right now. I had a shower to clear my mind not freeze my mind. I washed myself with the soap whilst shivering uncontrollably. As I was about to wash my hair I hear the phone ring. My first thoughts were Daron. I quickly got out of the shower leaving the tap on, wrapped a towel around and ran out to the table where the phone was. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said huffing and shivering at the same time.

"Hermione? It's Daron. Are you ok?" he asked with the same tone he had when he had asked that in the car previously. I laughed and replied

"Yeah I am fine, just had problems with the hot water in the shower." Daron laughed and asked, "Did you fix the problem?"

"Yeah, in the end" I lied, I felt bad for lying but I didn't want him to worry over nothing.

"So, um, the reason I am calling is to tell you that you left your necklace here in my bathroom" as he said this I beamed with joy. My plan had worked.

"Oh my God! I must have there when I had my shower. I am so sorry."

"Don't worry, I thought I would drop it off tonight some time."

"Oh it doesn't matter what ever time suits you. I feel so bad that you have to come all the way down here to drop it off. Should I come to your place now? I don't mind walking, the sun out," I said.

"No!" he said quickly. "I will come over, really I don't mind. I would prefer coming over anyway."

"Ok. If you incest." I replied smiling. I could tell he was worried about me walking over.

"Great. I will be there around six, if that's cool with you. There are a few things I have to do"

"That's fine. Thanks again." I replied.

"Don't mention it. See you then." He replied.

"Ok, bye." I said and put down the phone. I walked back into the bathroom to continue my ice cold shower. Though this time I was so happy I couldn't even shudder when the cold water hit my skin.

Many questions ran through Daron's mind on the way to Hermione's hotel room. He didn't know how to tell her that he missed her already. He didn't know whether to say it at all. He decided he would just go and return the necklace and then go from there. He pulled into the familiar driveway he had seen a few hours previously and parked the car. He got out of the car and walked into the hotel reception where she had seen Hermione walk into. He saw a sign saying "1-30" pointing right. He turned right and followed the doors to he got to the number 24. He started to get nervous and had no idea why. He knocked on the door and waited.

I was lying on the bed waiting for him to come. I had wondered if their had been a reason why I had met Daron. Many thoughts were running through my mind. A knocking at the door interrupted them. I jumped in surprise and got up slowly. I looked at myself in the mirror to see how I looked. I went to the door and slowly opened it. There should Daron smiling holding out the necklace.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. The next thing I did, I had totally not thought threw. It just came out of me all of a sudden and without warning. I threw my arms around Daron and gave him a big kiss, right on the lips. I don't how long it lasted but it was interrupted by a noise of banging from the room next to me. I jumped at the sound of the noise and let go. Daron just stood there and looked speechless. I was so shocked in my actions, I just looked at the ground embarrassed and I could tell I was blushing.

"I...I am so sorry. I shouldn't ha..." I could stop stuttering. I glanced up at Daron and had a satisfied smile on his face. I think he had enjoyed what had just happened.

"Nah its cool. Your obviously very happy to have your necklace back I can understand that." Daron replied. He was trying his best to make me not as embarrassed.

"Oh right...yeah, this necklace means a lot to me...yeah thanks again," I said playing along with that. I felt like such a fool. There was more banging followed by yelling from the room next to me.

"Wow, do you have to put up with that?" Daron asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, its been happening for a while, I guess I am kind of used to it." I lied. I wasn't used to it at all, it kept me awake at night and it got really annoying after a while. I noticed Daron look in my room. He had an unsatisfied look on his face. It looked like he was unimpressed.

"My room fine, once you get used to it." I said.

"Oh sorry, it just seems so, so..." he didn't finish. He then continued, "Look you don't have to of course but, I was wondering whether you would like to...um..." He looked nervous.

"What?" I asked. He sighed and continued "I was wondering whether you might want to stay at my place until the end of your stay, or whenever. I know we haven't known each other long and I completely understand if you don't want to, but I thought I would just ask." He stopped talking and tried to avoid my eye contact. Many emotions ran through my mind. I couldn't believe what I hearing. He was asking me to move in with him. Did this mean he liked me, was it because he was lonely, or did he just feel sorry for me? What was the reason for all this? I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't know whether to accept or not. A major part of me wanted to accept his offer, but another part of me felt that I shouldn't. I didn't know why though. I mean this is the guy that practically saved my life. He was never rude or arrogant. He accepted me into his home and dropped me off as he said he would. He had always been gentle and kind. This man had been one of the nicest people I had ever meet and still there was that small part of me that said moving in with him would be a bad idea. Finally I answered him.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that. It is very nice of you of you to offer your home to me in that way...." Yelling coming on from the next-door room interrupted me. I closed my eyes with impatience. Once it had stopped I continued, "Though I feel very selfish in saying this, I will say it anyway, I would like to accept your offer."

"Yeah, maybe it was a bad idea after all... hang on you want to?" he asked with a touch of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah if the offer is still available," I replied with a smile.

"Yeah of course it is!" he said smiling. He didn't look nervous anymore. I looked in my room.

"Well I am going to need to pack everything up and stuff," I said looking at all my things. Then something hit me. What if he found out that I was a witch? What if he found out that I wasn't here on business and I was really here to write a report on muggle life? I suddenly became very nervous and was getting very worried.

"Yeah, what time would you like me to pick you up? I don't mind. Anytime." He said running his hand through his hair. I thought came to me. 'Why was he trusting me? He hardly knew me and yet he was asking me whether I would like to move in with him for a while. I decided to put the thought aside.

"Can you give me three hours, to pack my things and sort things out with the management?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that's fine, so around nine?"

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks again for all this. I don't know how to repay you?" I replied a little embarrassed for some reason.

"No need for repayment. Ok I best be off. Back around nine."

"Ok see you then" I replied and gave him a small wave. And I watched him walk down the hall until he was out of site.

_A/N: Ok it's a short chapter, but I thought it was a good place to end it. Please review and let me know what you think. Yeah I know not much has happened so far. But there is something coming up which will hopefully shock you all! Thanks for all the reviews so far! _


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

I closed the door and sat on the bed. Did that really just happen? And worst off I kissed him. Bit embarrassing really but I have to admit it felt pretty good. I looked around the room. I should probably start on my packing; I had a lot to pack. I got up and started to fold some of the clothes that were lying around. As I placed some shirts I had just folded into my suitcase I felt my wand. The same thought came to mind. What if he found out I was a witch? I sighed; maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I flopped myself on my bed and closed my eyes. It wasn't like I could change my mind now. He was coming in three hours and that was that. I decided not to worry about things that haven't happened yet and to continue with my packing.

After about one hour I had finished my packing and decided to go down to reception and pay for my stay. Once I was at the reception desk, I looked around for someone to serve me. There was no one in site. I rang the bell that lay on the table and a man came out looking quite annoyed. He gave me a fake smile.

"How may I help you?" He asked in a miserable tone.

"I would like to pay for my stay so far and would like to cancel the rest of stay here." I told him as politely as I could.

"Name?" he grunted.

"Granger, Hermione Granger" I replied.

"That will be three hundred dollars"

"Um, that cant be right because I have only stayed a few nights."

"Yes, but you originally booked for two weeks, and that would come to three hundred dollars" the man argued.

"Yes, but I would like to pay for my stay and cancel the rest of my booking" I replied patiently.

"Sorry, if there is a cancellation in a booking you still have to pay for the remaining time originally.

"What!"

"Sorry it's our policy," the man said. He certainly didn't sound sorry. I sighed. There was no use arguing.

"There" I said handing him over the money and the key to the room.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." The man murmured.

"You too" I replied making my way back to my room.

Once I was in my room, I looked around to see if I had forgotten anything. Once I had looked everywhere, I moved my two suitcases to the front door and then sat myself on the bed. My mind was a mess. Regrets were entering my mind, and I started thinking horrible thoughts of what may happen. Before I knew it I had tears streaming down my eyes and my hands were shaking. I could believe I was being this silly.

"Stop it" I said to myself. "Nothing is going to happen. For crying out loud, the other day you thought you were in love with guy." For some reason saying this made me feel much better. I lay down and looked at the clock on the bedside table. I still had one and a half hours till Daron was scheduled to come. This was the perfect time to catch up on some sleep.

I woke up to the sound a rapping on my door. I got up and stretched my arms and yawned. I walked over to the door to see Daron there standing patiently.

"Hey" he greeted with a smile.

"Hi" I said nervously. I picked up my bags and slightly winced. They were very heavy and I really didn't want to ask for assistance. Daron put his hand on one of my hands that was holding one of the suitcases.

"Let me" he simply said. He took the other one as well. I smiled and blushed a little. I walked out and closed the door.

"Thanks again for…"

"Don't mention it. But if at any time you want to leave and book into a motel somewhere don't be afraid to tell me, I won't be offended. I understand how weird this must all be," He said smiling kindly at me. I really loved his smile, it made me feel so happy inside, and my heart would race every time he smiled in that way. I was completely lost for words. The kindness of this man really took my breath away.

Once we came to the doors to exit the building, even though he was carrying two suitcases, Daron pushed the door with his back and allowed my to go through first. As I walked out I held the door open for him.

"Thanks" He said. We got to the car and he put down the suitcases. He opened the trunk and placed the suitcases inside. He closed it then unlocked the car. I walked around to the right side and let myself in. I sat down and watched Daron to sit down. He looked over and smiled. My heart skipped a beat. We seemed to stare at each other for a while I felt my head moving towards his, and I could tell that his was same. Before I knew it I was deeply pashing with the guy sitting next to me. Our tongues explored each other's mouth and my arm went around his neck. I felt both his hands holding my face. I don't know how long it lasted but I defiantly know how it ended. Daron jerked his head away and let go of my face. I let go of him and I could tell I had a confused look on my face.

"Shit. I'm…I'm so sorry. You must think that I only asked you to stay because…sorry, and after what happened yester… I shouldn't have. Oh crap…shit" Daron seemed very upset and embarrassed. He didn't look at me and I didn't know what to say. Should I apologize too, tell him it's all right, say I liked it or just stay quiet. Daron seemed very awkward and the silence was uncomfortable. I thought I would break the silence.

"Its ok" I replied.

"No, its not. I should have known better. I promise if you still want to stay at my place I wont ever do something stupid like that again."

"You thought it was stupid?"

"Well yes…I mean no, I mean I liked it but I shouldn't have…" Daron glanced at me then looked away. I felt sorry for him. He was so uncomfortable.

"Look if you don't want to stay…"

"Of course I still want to stay. Not because of that, even though I have to admit I liked it to" I sighed, I can't believe I just said that.

"I promise that…hang on, you liked it?" Daron seemed really surprised. He looked at me. He looked slightly confused.

"Yeah" I could tell I was blushing. I looked out the window so he would see me. I heard Daron turn on the engine and moments later the car started to move. I recognized where we were on the way back to his apartment. I remembered it from this morning. As we drove into the driveway and parked the car in the underground parking I felt a little anxious. I got out of the car and waited at the back for Daron. Daron stepped out and walked around and opened the trunk to get the suitcases out. He closed the door and picked up the suitcases. We were both a little awkward after what had happened previously. I wondered if he liked me, and whether or not the feelings I had for him where real. We walked in silence into the lobby so Daron could sign in. Paula was there exactly like the first time I had seen her.

"Hello Daron" Paula greeted smiling at him. Paula eyed me and I instantly felt uncomfortable. I avoided eye contact with Paula. Daron looked at me and I knew he could tell that I felt uncomfortable and came quickly came to my rescue.

"Isn't it great, Paula, I asked my girlfriend to move in with me and she agreed. Taking our relationship to the next level. I am the happiest guy alive!"

"That's nice isn't it" Paula replied, not amused. Daron smiled at her and walked to the escalator me close behind. Once the doors closed, we both laughed just as we did the first time we had stepped in the escalator.

"What is her problem?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh I don't know. Paula has always been a bit of an oddball. She doesn't like people she doesn't know"

"Not friendly at all to me" I said with a smile.

"Don't worry she isn't to anyone but people who live here." Daron replied smiling at me. Suddenly the door opened and we stepped out. We walked to the familiar door and Daron put down the bags and opened the door. He picked up the bags again and waited for me to walk in first. We walked in and he put the bags down and closed the door and turned on the lights. I looked around remembering the surroundings.

"So, what would you like to do? Unpack first or have something to eat or drink?" Daron asked trying to make me feel comfortable.

"I think I will unpack first, thanks. Look thank you for everything…"

"Don't mention it. It will be nice to have some company around here" Daron said putting down the keys on the kitchen bench. I smiled; I had been overcome with a feeling of happiness. I picked up my bags with a little bit of difficultly and walked over to the room I had previously slept in, but stopped half way there and turned to look at him.

"So where am I am I going to sleep?" I asked him.

"In the room you stayed before. Is that ok?"

"Of course. I thought I should check first" I smiled at him. I wasn't nervous anymore, thankfully.

Randy smiled and replied, "remember, make yourself at home."


End file.
